The Longest Night
by fullyautoaug
Summary: A new world offers a new chance a new life what will young Naruto do with the power of the strongest demon that ever existed under his finger tips, Gotham is in for a long night.


**A/N Here is the rewrite, I hope you guys enjoy and please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Prologue: Setting sun. **

Kushina Uzumaki was a woman on a mission as she trekked through the outskirts of Amegakure in search of her six-year-old son, who was taken from her village while she was away tending to personal business. The sadden mother wondered how much loss could one person endure in this life, as a child her whole clan was wiped out, when she grew older and fell in love her husband died sealing the Kyuubi no Kitsune into their son, and now her only piece of family was being taken from her. When the news reached Kushina she didn't shed a single tear, instead she readied for the ensuing battle to reclaim her son.

So after weeks of search, Kushina was able to get a lead on her son's kidnappers thanks to Jiraiya's spy network, Kami bless that man's soul, died trying to protect her son. After the Kyuubi attack, Kushina fled Konoha out of fear for her son's safety; given that he was the newest Jinchuriki for the fox. The only person who knew of where they were located was Jiraiya who would often stop by to watch over Naruto while she goes to fetch supplies. During one of Jiraiya's visits some shinobi where cloaks with red clouds attacked and eventually overwhelmed him and took off with her son.

If the Kyuubi was still inside of her at that point, she swears there's a chance she would've released it in exchange for her son, but since that was not an option she dusted of her kunoichi gear and went hunting. During her search for clues on her child's whereabouts, she discovered it wasn't just her son who was taken but Jinchuriki everywhere. Whoever these people where they where a threat to the whole Elemental nations, but that matter little to Kushina, only ensuring her son lives past this day matter.

As Kushina continued to search around the village hidden in the rain, she began to feel a familiar presence thick in the air, yep there was little doubt her son was near, the Kyuubi's chakra was like a beacon to her. Narrowing in on the location, Kushina soon found herself standing outside of a large cave with a rock placed in front of it, being a pureblooded Uzumaki the seals were easy to make out. While she wanted nothing more than to brute strength her way in, the kunoichi decided to take a head count from outside the cave. Expelling a deep breath, the battle ready mother used her Uzumaki giving sensory technique to find out just how many she was dealing with. A quick scan reveled ten on the inside of the cave and on nearby anomaly, in a not too far off location she could feel a chakra signature that felt exactly the same as one of the ten in the cave. Once more, she fought the urge to storm the gates and had to go checkout the chakra signature, she couldn't risk the chance of going inside without looking into this.

Not far from the main cave, Kushina found a smaller on the hidden by a Genjutsu, one which she easily broke. Walking cautiously inside, the redhead woman was prepared for anything, or so she thought. After a brief walk, Kushina came upon a small room that held a frail-looking man attached to some type of machine that she couldn't recognize, the sight was ghastly.

Slowly the man's head rose to reveal two metallic purple eyes that seemed to hold ripple patterns, Kushina immediately recognized them to be the legendary **Rinnegan. **"How did you get-**Rasengan!" **She didn't need to hear a single word from the man who played a part in taking her son.

As Nagato felt the sphere of chakra tear through him that last sight he saw before everything went black were eyes that mirrored his own.

**-Sealing chambers-**

'_True peace is within my reach.' _That was the thought that went through Obito Uchiha's head as he watched with a grin as his old sensei's son floated off the ground as the Kyuubi's chakra was slowly being leeched from his small body, while the child's death brought him no joy, Obito would not let any semblance of guilt deter him from his greater goal. The original plan made absolutely no sense, why allow their targets time to grow in become strong when you can just take them as is, with a coalition of S-ranked shinobi just about any shinobi village could easily be overwhelmed by their combined skill sets and they could just take what they please.

The procedure seemed to be going just as plan, with the first eight Biju sealed in the Gedo Mazo all that remained was for the Kyuubi to be drained from Minato's son and the Jubi will be available to reshape the world in his and Madara's image. _'Time is the only obstacle in my way.'_ And once those hours past there will be a world without war, pain and loss. But just as Obito thought nothing could go wrong at this point Pein's body suddenly feel lifelessly to the ground.

"Pein!" Konan yelled out once she saw her friend suddenly collapse, abandoning her sealing position, the bluenette quickly ran to Pein's side. As she lifted his body off the ground, Konan couldn't help but release a gasp as she took in the sight of two lifeless orbs.

The gathered Akatsuki members all looked at the corpse of their leader in shock, the man just without warning dropped dead. Chakra exhaustion was a popular guess among the group of criminals since they all have been sealing Biju inside of the Gedo Mazo at a marathon pace. Before anyone could voice their concern a loud feminine could be heard outside of the cave.

"**Shinra Tensei-Mi (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent Goddess)!" **Standing in the entrance of the cave bathed in the light of the moon was Kushina Uzumaki who was staring down the Akatsuki with her **Rinnegan **active. Like a bird of prey on the hunt, Kushina's eyes scanned the cave until she came across a masked face and instantly knew he was the one who was responsible for the Kyuubi's attack and her husband's death. "You…" She said focusing exclusively on Obito. "Look at my eyes and be aware it was your actions that dropped this power into my lap, and with it I will kill you." She could still remember the day she discovered the **Rinnegan **active in her eyes, it was the day after Naruto's birth and Minato's death she was informed by Jiraiya the change in her eyes. Once Jiraiya explained to her what the eyes were capable of, Kushina began taught herself to use the Doujutsu.

"Not here, not now…"Obito silently muttered as his lone eye focus on the redheaded woman, this was a bad, with low chakra and a opponent wielding the **Rinnegan **their numbers meant almost nothing. Obito wasn't even sure he had enough chakra use for one use **Kamui (Authority of the gods) **to evade at least one of her attacks. "I should've killed you with my on hands!"

The only thing Obito's words managed to do was put a grim grin on Kushina's face. "Tch, the past is the past. Let's focus on the present." But first thing first, a little assistance is needed.** "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow clone)!" **After those words were spoken a clone of the redheaded woman popped into existence.

"**Bansho Ten'in (Heavenly Attraction of All of Creation)!" **The clone said with an outstretched arm, with little to no resistance all of the members where pulled the clone as the original jumped over their bodies.

Once the path to the statue was clear, Kushina jumped into the air while focusing chakra into her right hand. **"Odama Rasengan (Big ball Rasengan)!" **With a massive sphere of chakra in hand the enraged mother slammed her husband's famed Jutsu into the monstrous statue that seemed to be sucking the chakra from her son. The effects were instantaneous, visible black chakra filled the entire cave saturating all of its occupants in highly acidic energy.

"AAARRGGHH!" The chakra seeped into all of the Akatsuki members' chakra networks and began to eat them from the inside out. The **Sharingan **in Obito's eyes slowly changed back into its normal charcoal black, Kisame's massive reserves turned against him as his skin darkened while even Samehada screaming pain as the chakra proved too much for its chakra eating powers, Sasori's entire form fell to ground completely devoid of life, and it wasn't long before the rest died because of the dangerous chakra.

Kushina meanwhile felt pain equivalent to the day the Kyuubi was forcefully pulled from her, but unlike that day she could feel herself fading fast, her vision was getting dimmer and it was getting harder to keep her head up. "Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan!" She heard her son cry out, fighting the effect of the toxic chakra as best as she could she crawled towards her son. While he was only a few feet away it seemed like a excruciating distance to Kushina, when she finally made it to her son the first thing she noticed that his whisker marks were more pronounced, the second thing she took note of was his eyes. Instead of the bright blue that reminded her so much of Minato, Naruto's eyes were a deep red that held a ripple pattern that mimicked that **Rinnegan **and various Tome markings that were seen in the **Sharingan. **Distracted by the changes in her son, Kushina didn't notice that all the chakra that caked the room was steadily entering her son, without even causing him the least bit of discomfort, like it was conscious of its host feelings.

Knowing that she only had a precious few moments left, Kushina tried to leave her son with advice. "This world is evil Naruto-chan. It's full of men who want nothing more than to see others suffer. There was a time when your father and I thought peace was a goal that could be gained by peaceful means, but we were wrong. Hate triumphs, Naruto-chan, someone will always be willing to raise a hand against you for their ideals. So do not be afraid to strike them down!" Those were the last words Kushina said to her son before the life faded from her eyes.

Naruto looked at his mother body and then at the gathered bodies of the people who tried to kill him, getting up from his place on the ground, the blonde child was suddenly hit with a wave of information. He knew suddenly knew how to do stuff he never imagined, quickly, he ran through some hand seals in order to use a Jutsu that was floating in his head. **"Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu (Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life)!" **The small boy's ringed eyes stared at his mother's corpse in hopes that the Jutsu would bring her back, but as time passed nothing happened, she just continued to lay lifelessly on the ground. "I guess her body was so tainted because of the Juubi's chakra the damage done to her body is completely irreversible." How Naruto knew to say that or reach that conclusion was a mystery to him.

Unable to bring his mother back, Naruto searched his head for another technique to leave not just this place but this whole wicked world, he wanted to start somewhere new, somewhere he wouldn't have to fear someone trying to take the last gift his mother gave him. The ten tailed Biju.

Leaning down, Naruto placed one of his mother's hand in one of his own and let a Jutsu come to mind. **"Kamui (Authority of the Gods)!"**

**-Gotham City/ On the road to Arkham Asylum-**

"Won't be long now Miss Isley, you'll be back at Arkham in your lovely cell." Once more Poison Ivy found herself defeated by Batman and his two little helpers, all she wanted to do was make the air and Gotham more sanitary by blowing up a couple factories in Gotham's industrial zone but she soon found herself trying to kill Batgirl and Robin while Batman killed her poor defenseless plants. She could still her them cry out in pain under the Dark Knight's assault.

"We were instructed not to talk her, Jeremy." The driver grunted out in annoyance, seriously didn't the rookie realize he was talking to a mass murder.

"Aw relax Gregg; this truck was made specifically for taking her to Arkham." Tightly gripping his service shotgun, Jeremy took another shameless look through the transport truck's small window to get an eyeful of their cargo, despite having green skin she was easily one of the sexist women he'd ever seen, it was no wonder guards were warned of her seduction tactics. "Man what I wouldn't give for a piece of that."

"I'll tell you what you'd give for a piece of that. Your life, haven't you heard her kiss is-HOLY SHIT!" After a sudden burst light Gregg found himself quickly adjusting the steering wheel in order to avoid the light source however, the action caused the armed truck to crash into a nearby tree. Still conscious of the cargo, Gregg called out to his partner. "Jeremy ,quick, prisoner check!"

Wasting no time in following his superior instructions, Jeremy quickly looked through the window to check Ivy's condition. She was shaken up but still contained. "She's a little banged up but she isn't going anywhere. Now can you tell me why in the hell did you almost kill us?"

Gregg ignored the question in favor of grabbing the radio on the dashboard of their truck. "There's been an accident about three miles away from Arkham while transporting Poison Ivy, the prisoner is still in our custody but we are requesting a new transport truck. And put a rush on it." Hanging the radio up, Gregg turned his attention back to his partner. "C'mon we gotta go check out what caused that light."

"What the hell are you talking about, man?" Jeremy grumbled as he held his pounding head.

Paying little mind to his co-worker words, Gregg exited his side of the truck and began to look for the light that caused him to loose control over his vehicle. Diverting his eyes towards the road, the Arkham employee's eyes widen in surprise as he took in the sight of a small child standing over what he assumed to be dead woman. "Oh God…"

"You gotta be kidding me," Jeremy said in shock. "Where in the hell did those two come from?" Without warning the two Arkham employees watched as the child turned his head in their direction exposing them to a set of demonic looking eyes. "What…what do we do?"

"We go help," Creepy or not a kid a kid and it wouldn't be right to just ignore him, before Gregg could make a move he felt a firm hand being placed on his shoulder.

Tightly gripping his partner's shoulder, Jeremy voiced his concerns in a harsh whisper in hopes the freaky eye kid wouldn't hear him. "I wouldn't do that, man, that kid ain't normal."

"Oh you think?" Gregg said in an annoyed tone. "The kid's standing in the road with his possibly dead mother." Ignoring whatever other arguments Jeremy tried to bring up, the senior officer began making his way towards the child.

Tilting his head in curiously, Naruto watched as the man slowly approached.

Raising his hands in a placid gesture, Gregg wanted the show the child he had only kind intentions.

Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for the child.

**-With Ivy-**

The moment of Impact Ivy was quick to see if escape was possible, but much to her disappointment the truck remained intact and the men who were transporting her were unharmed. Frowning at her situation, the green-skinned woman listens in on the two men and discovered that a child was the source of the car crash, what a kid was doing on the road to Arkham was a mystery to her. Just when she thought nothing was improving about her situation, Ivy suddenly felt an intoxicating feeling wash over her, it was as if she was a sunbathing in a open field, wanting a direct contact with whatever was making her feel this way, Ivy began beating on the side of the truck.

"Release me!" She yelled to whom ever her voice could reach. She was desperate to know what was causing her to feel empowered. Stopping for a moment to see if her yells were heard, Ivy pressed her ear against the cool metal of the transport truck's back door. For the first few moments the only thing Ivy could hear was an exchange of words that was followed by a brief tremor that shook the truck and after that silence.

"Was that an earthquake?" Ivy wondered aloud, it wasn't really a farfetched guess, the tectonic plats underneath Gotham city has been know to occasional shift. However, all of Ivy's contemplating was put to an end as the sound of twisting metal reached her ears. With wide eyes, the green skinned woman watched as the doors were harshly pulled from their steel latches to reveal her savior; a young spiky haired blond child.

As the thomoes in his eyes spun lazily, Naruto ignored the woman's strange skin tone as he focused on the color of her hair. "I like your hair…" The complement was delivered in an emotionless tone.

"T-thank you," The toxic woman muttered, slowly all around her skin goose bumps were beginning to form as did her best to contain herself from scooping the child up and pressing him against her body. It was obvious by the way her body was feeling this kid was the source of the energy signature that was getting her so…excited. "Who…Who are you."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The blond replied. "And you are."

"My name is Poison Ivy, little one." Pamela Isely died in that 'lab accident'. "Now could you please tell me what happen to the two men who were driving this truck?" Surely if they were still around they would've stop this child from feeing her.

"Oh, I killed them." The young blond answered without even the slightest hint of remorse, after absorbing not only the most powerful creature in all of the Elemental Nation's history but some of its most dangerous criminals it goes without saying; his morality has been shot to hell.

After hearing the child's rather blunt confession a smile made it way onto Ivy's lip as she wondered how the two men meet their end. "Oooh, so how did you do it?" She asked while adding her normal seductive tone to her voice, the fact that she was talking to a child meant nothing to the seductress.

"Wood Release." Another thing his mother's gift afforded him.

Arching a delicate eyebrow, Ivy removed herself fully from her mobile prison to see what the child meant by Wood Release. The moment she rounded the corner of the truck, Ivy's hands immediately went up to suppress a gasp, emerging from the asphalt of the road was a large tree blossom tree. But as surprising as the tree's appearance was the real standout trait was the two men that were impaled on its branches. "Inconceivable…" Ivy said in a breathless tone as she made her way over to the tree.

From his place near the crashed truck, Naruto watched as the pretty, green skinned woman press her body lovingly against the tree while paying no mind to the corpses that hung only a few feet away. It was becoming very obvious this woman was fond of plants.

There was little doubt in Ivy's mind that the child was the cause of this tree given how its energy signature matched the small blonde's albeit on a much smaller scale. Willing herself away from the magnificent specimen, Ivy turned her attention back onto the child. "Tell me little one, can this 'Wood Release' ability be taught?" The question was practically dripping with honey.

Tilting his head in a fashion that Ivy found absolutely adorable, the young shinobi took only a moment to give her an answer. "It can be, but the process…is neither conventional nor safe."

Gaining a seductive smile, Ivy walked over towards the child with a noticeable sway in her hips. "How about we discus this over dinner, I know just the place."

**-Line Break-**

"Will this city ever catch a break?" Commissioner Jim Gordon muttered as he stared at the two corpses that hung lifelessly from the branches. In any other city such a sight would be able to shake even the most hardest and experienced officers but in Gotham this was nothing special. Behind the man his officers were blocking of the crime scene, a formality really, no sane civilian would be caught dead on the road to Arkham.

As Gordon continued to maul over the fact he had two families to call the sound of a powerful engine pulled him out of his thoughts, looking towards the road that lead into the city, the glasses wearing cop wasn't surprised to see the Batmobile heading in his direction. A single hand gesture told his officers to clear the scene; no doubt Batman would want to examine the area himself.

Once the large vehicle came to a stop the roof slid open to allow not just Batman to emerge but also his two protégés Batgirl and Robin. "Commissioner," The Dark Knight started in his normal grim voice. "Did your men find anything useful?"

"They did." Gordon answered. "But I'm sure you would rather go over the crime scene on your own." He always does.

After giving Gordon an affirmative nod, Batman went to address his two partners. "I went you two to split up and find any clues that'll help us figure out who helped Ivy escaped."

Nodding almost simultaneously, Batgirl and Robin activated their masks' detective vision and began searching for clues.

As Batgirl and Robin did as instructed, Batman focused on the cheery blossom tree. "Ivy didn't make this tree." He deduced as he went over the information that was being feed to him by way of his cowl. "Its genetic makeup doesn't have any of the chemicals that are found in Ivy's blood."

"Hey, Batman," Batgirl called out, she kneeling down near the crashed transport truck and was examining its detached door. "From what I can see here, whoever helped Ivy out was strong, very strong."

"So who're you thinking about?" The Boy-wonder asked. "Bane?"

With his entire form concealed by his cloak, Batman walked over to the redheaded crime fighter's side. "Not likely," He informed the two. "The hand indentation is way too small to be Bane's in fact its size would suggest it was child around the age seven or eight that helped Ivy escaped."

"So are you saying there's a child capable of ripping steel doors apart with his bare hands wondering around Gotham alongside Poison Ivy?" The police commissioner asked, he really hoped that wasn't that case.

"I'm not ready to jump to that conclusion yet," The Dark Knight said. "We'll examine the area in more detail and I'll get back with you later."

**Done and done. I'm just reposting this story to let everyone know I'm back at it. I've made a couple changes but nothing to big. Expect a new chapter sometime this week. And if your awaiting a new chapter for my Brother of the Amazon story don't worry it'll be posted soon.**

**Please be sure to review!**


End file.
